


Christmas With You

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Writer Yixing, late holiday post, no plot literally just pure fluff, pure fluff, wasn't going to post this here but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Christmas morning in the Byun-Zhang household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> obviously it's like, what, three days after christmas now, lol, but i posted this on [twitter](http://twitter.com/yibaeks) initially, and it didn't quite reach as many as i thought it might. so for the sake of having all of my ~finished fics in one place, i'm posting this here. there's not much to it, just yixing's love for baekhyun on christmas morning, really, but i hope, if you choose to read it (even though it's no longer christmas) that it is enjoyable enough :)
> 
> also disclaimer: this is from my flu-riddled brain so for all i know, it could be the worst thing i've put together hahaha
> 
> anyway, onward :)

There’s nothing like this, Yixing thinks.

There’s nothing like waking up when the sun is just peeking over the horizon, the sky painted as an ocean of pinks and oranges and cotton ball clouds littering the canvas.

Yixing blinks his eyes open and watches it as the vivid colors pale into something somehow even prettier. Moving their bed next to the window like this was the best decision they could have ever made. They did it so they could stargaze, and because they like sleeping under the moonlight.

The smell of breakfast wafts into the bedroom and Yixing smiles, nuzzles into the pillow next to his own, because it smells more like home than his ever could.

Baekhyun has never been a morning person. He has always scoffed at the saying “early bird gets the worm,” claiming he’s never liked worms anyway.

But Christmas day is his one exception.

Yixing loves rising early, getting a head start on his day. He’s usually up around dawn to go for a run, then back for a shower, then breakfast, and then he gets to work (novels won't write themselves, you know.) All while Baekhyun sleeps the morning away, oblivious mostly to Yixing’s routine (unless he is being extra needy and wakes immediately, groggy and begging for cuddles. Yixing never gives in. Usually. Sometimes.)

He full-body stretches and hugs Baekhyun’s pillow close as he comes down from it, content to sleep for just a few more minutes, but instead of being lulled to sleep by the melodic voice humming the tune of an english Christmas song, Yixing is drawn to it. He spares the sunrise one last admiring glance, then rolls out of bed and picks up Baekhyun’s oversized sweater from the floor in one fell swoop, pulling it over his head as he slips out of the bedroom door that Baekhyun always leaves cracked open on purpose.

Yixing creeps down the hallway and peeks through the doorway to the kitchen. He shakes out his wrists so the sleeves of Baekhyun’s sweater falls over his hands and he brings the newly acquired “sweater paws” (as Baekhyun had been quick to teach him they were called) to his mouth to muffle the giggle that may or may not escape him.

Baekhyun is a picture in nothing but a sweatshirt that’s way too big for him (he likes that, buying clothes to sleep in that utterly engulf him), his boxer briefs, and reindeer slippers. The sweatshirt is red, so Yixing can only guess it’s the Christmas one, with a matching reindeer head. Rudolph. Yixing bites back another laugh. Baekhyun loves Christmas and Yixing loves that he loves it.

Yixing’s family never celebrated it much; they didn't make a big deal of it. They never decorated or even put up a tree. They exchanged gifts and told each other “Merry Christmas” and that was the end of it. Baekhyun had been appalled when he found out. He bleeds Christmas spirit and it’s honestly contagious. He’s made Yixing love it, find a new appreciation for it, so much so that Yixing sometimes feels like he missed out as a kid. But Baekhyun has made up for it tenfold, in the few years they've been together, so really, Yixing can't complain.

He watches Baekhyun bounce around from pot to pan on the stovetop, voice carrying easily from a hum to actual words as he subtly swivels his hips to the beat of  _ All I Want For Christmas.  _ The breakfast smells even better in the kitchen than the faint whiffs from the bedroom, and Yixing breathes it in, breathes in this life that he has created with Baekhyun over the years. This home.

Unable to hold back anymore, Yixing closes in on his target, tiptoeing around the kitchen island and slipping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist from behind and pressing their bodies together.

Baekhyun’s singing falters into a surprised yelp, but soon enough he’s laughing and leaning into the embrace and tilting his head to the side as Yixing kisses his neck in greeting. “Morning,” Yixing mumbles against his skin. “You look festive.”

A giggle falls from Baekhyun’s lips and he turns his head, searching for a real kiss. Yixing obliges, reeling from the warmth of it, the undying warmth that blooms every time they kiss. “Good morning!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Merry Christmas.”

Yixing kisses his neck again as he goes back to tending to their breakfast. “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun.”

-

Their Christmas morning tradition is simple and sacred. Baekhyun makes breakfast bowls and kimchi, and after they feast on that, they indulge in cinnamon rolls by the fire and kiss the icing from each other’s mouths under the twinkling lights of their gigantic Christmas tree. 

Then Yixing lays his head on Baekhyun’s lap as Baekhyun plays with his hair and sings a Christmas carol. This year it’s  _ Silent Night,  _ and his voice surrounds Yixing in a kind of warmth that Yixing can only relate to love, and not the fire before them.

Every year is the same, in that by the end of the Christmas carol, Baekhyun is practically vibrating with excitement, because next comes  _ gifts. _

Yixing drops a kiss to Baekhyun’s nose before crawling the few feet over to the tree and sorting their gifts--he sets aside the ones they bought together for their friends; they’ll all be over tonight to receive them. He makes two piles, side by side, and they face each other as they dive in, Yixing more refined in how he opens his presents while paper goes flying on Baekhyun’s side, excitement too much for neatness.

Baekhyun squeals and oohs and ahhs, while Yixing giggles and blushes because he’s always worried about getting Baekhyun the wrong thing, but Baekhyun is always so completely sincere and enthusiastic in every little thing he receives. It’s captivating, watching Baekhyun’s bright eyes thank him for every single gift, even the pair of socks with kittens all over them (Baekhyun puts them on immediately), but especially for the pretty gadgets like a new watch to replace his worn down one he’s had for years,  _ (“Is that our initials engraved on the back?! Zhang Yixing, you cheesy boyfriend. I love it!”)  _ or the thank you page from his upcoming novel where he calls Baekhyun the love of his life.

Baekhyun cries over that one. Yixing has thanked Baekhyun in every book he’s ever had published, even back when they were only friends, but he has never so blatantly stated what he and Baekhyun are. His publicist has always advised against it “just in case” and Baekhyun has never once complained, but Yixing has. Yixing has never wanted to hide Baekhyun away from the public eye and now he doesn't have to.

He crawls around the mess of their gifts and hugs Baekhyun tight. “I love you, Baekhyun,” he murmurs.

“I know,” Baekhyun sniffles. “God, I know, Yixing. I love you so much.”

“I know.”

Yixing wipes away Baekhyun’s tears as they kiss and then Baekhyun laughs because like every Christmas together before this, Yixing had unintentionally abandoned his own gift unwrapping in favor of watching Baekhyun.

So he crawls back over to his pile, and Baekhyun follows, hugging one of Yixing’s arms and resting his head on his shoulder, clingy and content to watch Yixing now.

Yixing unwraps new earrings, a new desk lamp, a bottle of his favorite cologne, and various knick-knacks that Baekhyun mostly thought were cute. An enormous box unveils a new desk chair, which he was in  _ dire  _ need of, and the last a… clearly handmade scarf.

Baekhyun groans when he sees it. “It's even uglier than I remember!”

“You  _ made _ this?” Yixing examines it. It’s not  _ terrible,  _ though the colors are questionable with lots of orange and green and crooked lines and noticeably hurried knitwork.

“It’s horrible, I know,” Baekhyun mumbles into Yixing’s shoulder, where he's currently hiding his face. “Halmeoni tried to teach me but, well, I suck. I bought you a much nicer one, see?” He reaches into the box and reveals a soft, maroon, cable-knit scarf, perfectly crafted and trendy, but Yixing ignores it.

He wraps the handmade one around his neck and smiles warmly at Baekhyun. “I love this one just fine.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in something akin to horror, and he shakes his head. “Orange is not your color, it’s okay, you don't have to lie. It won't hurt my feelings!”

“Baekhyunnie,” Yixing giggles. “I’m serious. I love it. Thank you, baby.”

Baekhyun’s face still reads disbelief, but he pounces anyway, knocking Yixing to the floor and kissing him senseless.

Making love next to the Christmas tree may or may not also be a Christmas tradition, one that they cherish deeply.

Yixing hopes their traditions never change.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter for exo/nct/writing related things if you want to follow meeee [here.](http://twitter.com/bkxngs) just let me know who you are and i'll follow back! come chat with me :')
> 
> i hope everyone had a lovely christmas/holiday!


End file.
